


My Mistress, My Mistakes

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Present Tense, Punishment, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Pharah tells you all about her Mistress Symmetra, and the troublemaking Hana Song that gets both of them into hot water with their owner. What sort of punishment does Symmetra inflict on her pets? You can bet it's nothing short of perfection.





	

My Mistress, My Mistakes  
-By Drace Domino

I’ve been trained to follow orders, but I never did so quite so enthusiastically as I do when they come from Mistress Symmetra. She’s a stern mistress to be certain, and she demands a great deal of me, but I have learned over the past long six months that the rewards for my loyalty are tremendous. Mistress Symmetra requires absolute adherence to all of her plans and her demand for perfection is absolute, ensuring that neither myself or her other pet stray from what we are told. If we obey, pleasure awaits us in perfect harmony. If we fail, then we receive a punishment befitting a pet that needs to learn.

I am, as you can imagine, a very loyal pet indeed.

“Fareeha, you must learn to find your own path.” Words that my mother once told to me, when she was concerned that I was becoming obsessed with the heroes of Overwatch. She desperately wanted to avoid me joining the organization and having a life defined by battle, hoping for a more peaceful route than she herself had taken. While I was forced to deny her such a life for myself I’m sure she would take great comfort in knowing that I am happy...and it is entirely because of Mistress Symmetra. When I first found myself kneeling at her feet I was a broken woman; my heart shattered by the cruel fingertips of what I thought was an angel. Mistress Symmetra took those fractured fragments of who I was and resculpted them into the woman I am today, a woman that is more dutiful, more diligent, and more focused than ever before. Whether the field of battle or the bedroom at my owner’s heel, my body and will are one and I have her to thank for it.

“Ahh...nnnn...mrph…” The noises that fill the room are those of Hana Song’s, the other pet that Symmetra has taken under her guidance. At first I was jealous of her; she’s younger, smaller, perhaps even prettier than me, but it didn’t take long for me to realize that she failed drastically at the one thing Mistress Symmetra values most: focus. Hana’s mind goes in multiple directions at once thanks to her lifetime of distraction and immersion, and while it makes her a wonderfully skilled young woman it lacks the sort of absolute attention a woman like our mistress requires. Thankfully, I have been tasked as the instrument with which Hana will learn...and it is a role I take very seriously. In the midst of the night with my knees digging against the carpet of the bedroom floor, my hands are like iron around Hana’s waist as I hold the tiny thing firmly in place. My hips burn with energy and strain as I move back and forth with every ounce of muscle I can manage, and every time I slam them forward the sound of my flesh slapping on her own fills the room along with her own whimpered cry. The toy I’m wearing is one of Mistress Symmetra’s own design; a perfectly snug leather strap that comes around my backside and secures itself to my lap, with a high tech device covering my slit. It hums with a gentle vibration that drives stimulation through my body, and projecting from it is a long, thick construct of light in the shape of a throbbing member. With this device; as I have done for nearly every night for two months, I claim Hana as if I were her husband.

Mistress Symmetra has told us that the route of vulgarity diminishes the beauty in what we do, so I will refrain from using such words. Rest assured; however, that it is deep, fierce, and intense. I’ve always been a strong woman and I remind Hana of that every night that I’m permitted to join with her, claiming her down to the hilt of the light constructed toy and making sure she feels the weight of it. It’s astonishingly lifelike; pulsing with energy and throbbing in ways that simulate the real thing, as perfect a construction as anything our owner makes. Hana herself whines and gasps as she is threaded again and again while she rests on her hands and knees, lines of drool escaping the corners of her mouth and a distant, glazed look in her eyes. She screams, she whines, and she whimpers...because she is permitted to. I am silent, thanks to the rubber gag that is affixed between my lips and tied with a strap around the back of my head.

I claim Hana long and deep, sending the sound of our slapping flesh filling through the room. Every strike is precise and focused, every strike takes her down as deeply as I am able to go. While I thrust ahead I can feel the ornaments that Mistress Symmetra has placed on me bounce and adjust; a pair of light construct clamps she affixed to the most sensitive spots of my breasts, and a toy much like the one inside Hana, nestled within the confines of my rear. They are toys to remind me Mistress Symmetra’s dominance but also of her attention to my pleasure; each one is perfectly in sync with the toy I’m using on the tiny Korean girl. If I perform well I’m rewarded by the toy in my rear throbbing and twisting in pleasing fashion, and if I perform poorly the clamps at my sensitive tips tighten, twist, and force me to tremble from the punishment. Though Hana is the one on her hands and knees receiving me, we are both equal pets in the eyes of the mistress...and our performance is held to the standards of perfection that she refuses to compromise upon.

And there, across the room in the framework of a comfortable recliner, she watches us. Dressed in a thin blue dress and wearing boots that rise to just underneath her knee, she sits with one leg crossed over the other and her eyes firmly upon us. The visor across her eyes gives her the readouts appropriate to the devices being used upon us; letting her know at all times our heart rate, our level of strain, and even the RPMs of my thrusts. She sits there with her hands on the armrests of her chair and a look on her face that is impossible to read no matter how hard I try; after six long months I still fail on every level to predict how the mistress will respond. She herself wishes it that way, fully expecting her pets to do their best simply because the job well done is its own reward.

Hana is trembling on the floor before me, and I can tell that she is nearing her peak. She’s young, she’s energetic, and she has difficulty holding herself back from the tempest of passion that so often overtakes her. Finding her orgasm outside of Mistress Symmetra’s permission is one of the carnal sins of our life with her; to do so is to ensure that it would be the last peak we would enjoy for several days. In a life of such deep and intimate sexual servitude, it’s a tremendous price to pay that can take its toll on a conditioned body. Hana is typically in climax probation more often than not; her body unable to hold back as soon as she escapes it and only launching herself right back into the mistress’ penalty box. It’s one such instance that evening, and both the mistress and I know it.

I could stop it if I wished, I could pull back and help Hana in calming down. I could spare her the impending climax and therefore the ensuing punishment, but I know better than to deviate from my orders. It would be exchanging her punishment for my own, and I have been too good a pet, too loyal a servant to make such a critical error. While I am fond of Hana Song my love and devotion for Mistress Symmetra is truly absolute, and I cannot bring myself to fail her even if it is out of mercy for Hana. My hips keep thrusting, my hands continued to hold Hana’s waist, and I drive myself into her with deep, heavy strides even as she begins to hit her peak.

The noise; the noise is always the part that makes me quiver the most. I could nearly find my own peak there if I sought it out, for the sound that Hana makes while she is struck with orgasm is one of the most enchanting melodies I’ve ever heard. It’s a combination of a sweet songbird’s tune and the stubborn brashness of youth, an unruly yet pretty soon that fills the air around us. Hana screams, she claws at the carpet, and she is ultimately left in a shivering, sweat-licked pile on the floor. I keep holding her and I keep thrusting even after she has finished...because I have not been ordered to stop.

The order finally comes as Symmetra raises her prosthetic hand, the silver-white fingers catching my attention instantly. With that signal I pull my hips back and even remove the light construct member from Hana’s slit; letting it pop free from her with an appropriately loud noise. I can see in those brief few seconds that Hana is raw and sensitive, her slit trembling and her thighs glistening with her excitement. On that front I can relate to her; my own passions are practically burning and my sex feels so tender that I’m afraid just a brief touch would set me off. When the mistress finally stands and begins to approach us I secretly hope that it is Hana that enjoys first contact from her, simply because I cannot trust my own body to not erupt in sudden orgasm. To do so would put both of us into a state of punishment.

When Mistress Symmetra finally draws near, her arms fold across her flawless chest and she gives both of us a disapproving look. I know that the true fault lies in Hana’s young and eager body, but that as a pair we share some of the blame for what she had done. She’ll be the one to burden the greatest punishment, but I know better than to revel in that fact. Instead, I simply listen intently as Mistress Symmetra speaks to us, her voice a tone of melody and harmony and ringing with absolute confidence.

“This is one too many times, pet.” She gazes down at Hana her expression clearly one of irritation. “What could you possibly offer to convince me to keep you around when your body is such a state of disorder?”

“P...Please, Mistress Symmetra, please keep me around.” Hana’s voice is quivering, the fear of being cast away from our bedroom almost a rival to the relief she probably feels from her orgasm. I find myself envying that much about her; that she is satisfied and given some freedom from her tension...and though I fear her fate if she’s cast away from us, at least her thighs won’t be perpetually, constantly wet from shivering strands of nectar. Mine almost always are, and there are nights that the tension drives me mad. “I’m trying, Mistress Symmetra! I’m trying to be good, I’m trying to behave...I...I just need a few more tries!”

“Hmph. A few more tries, you beg.” The wrong words had been spoken and Mistress Symmetra jumped upon them, repeating them with a critical voice. “So you’re promising me that you will fail me again in the future, hmm? So, Hana, I will be putting your fate into the hands of your fellow pet.” Those ominous words send a chill down my spine the second I hear them, and my body locks up fiercely as Mistress Symmetra turns her head to me. Her eyes are narrow and critical as she reaches down to the ball gag pressed within my mouth, plucking it free and letting it hang around my throat. While I slowly work my jaw back and forth to ease the pressure that had been built, Mistress Symmetra forces me into a position that makes me deeply, deeply uncomfortable. “What shall it be, Fareeha? Will we cast Hana Song aside and search for a new pet? Or do you believe that she can be trained? Do you accept responsibility for her future development?”

It’s a question that hangs heavy in the air, and I’m terrified to respond. Mistress Symmetra stands over me like a tall and beautiful shadow, and just nearby Hana is still trembling naked on her hands and knees, her nethers shivering from the relief just as her heart races in tremendous beats. It’s a question with no answer that totally satisfies me on every level; to be safe and secure in a position I enjoy, I would need to refuse to help Hana and leave her cast away from our bedroom. If I assist her, I could very well run the risk of joining her on the street when Mistress Symmetra loses her patience.

Time is of the essence, and I simply cannot leave the mistress waiting for an answer. Just as I do in the heart of battle I find my mind thinking back to the lessons I grew up with, to the heroes that fought so hard to do so much for people. I think of my mother, so honorable and true, and what she would do in the same situation. She would help...even if it meant risking herself.

“I do, Mistress Symmetra.” I bow my head simply, my dark hair falling around my cheeks and hopefully hiding my insecure blush. Though I give of myself and endanger my happiness, I do so with hope in my heart that may or may not be well placed. I’m still not sure...though I desperately hope Hana understands the depths of what I am doing for her. “I believe Hana can serve you properly, Mistress Symmetra. I believe she can serve you as well as I do.” The words seem to appease the mistress for now, though a critical look still plays on her features. She reaches down a hand and allows her metal fingers to brush across my cheek; a pet that I relish in pushing up against. She traces the tattoo across my eye with the tip of one of her cold fingers, and yet I don’t flinch. I merely gaze up, staring at the perfect beauty, wisdom, and grace before me. She is elegance personified. She is control absolute.

She is...going to punish us both, but not unreasonably so. I can tell by the slow smile that creeps across her features, and the tightening of my own muscles. I know that look well, and sure enough her next words confirm the future I will share with Hana for the next two hours.

“For now, I will keep her.” Mistress Symmetra finally announces, much to Hana’s delight. She’s smiling and gasping, and even gazing back at me with an appreciative look. When Mistress Symmetra speaks again; however, it forces us both to whimper from the realization. “For now, my pets will spend time...in perfect harmony.”

It was what Mistress Symmetra named her most intimate torment, the grandest punishment we could receive outside of exile. Her light construct turrets were a truly dangerous weapon, there was no doubt about it. With their ability to quickly rip through an enemy’s defenses, they were a fatal device when used improperly. In Mistress Symmetra’s hands; however, they could do so much more. When they were set to a charge of a mere fraction of usual, the beams that the tiny things projected were far more...teasing than they were damaging. And it was a few moments later that Hana Song and I, both completely sripped, were surrounded by six of them.

The whimpers and the gasps that filled the room were immense, and the entire time Hana and I were forced to look into one another’s eyes. Since Hana had been the one to make the error she was on the bottom of our pile of flesh, and I was straddling her waist with my hands locked behind her back. Cuffs of light and bindings of energy kept us in place, and for two long hours we felt the surges from those tiny sentry turrets run across our flesh. Our arms. Our legs. Our waists. Most sensitively, the inside of our thighs and the tender folds of our nethers. The six turrets fired in patterns that were impossible for either of us to read; shooting in steady streams that lasted anywhere from a fraction of a second to several long pulses. Each one sent us whimper deeper and louder, and each one drew our excitement even harder and hotter.

Nearby, Mistress Symmetra sat with her legs folded once more, still giving us a critical look. Already I regret standing up for Hana, since I know my true place is at my mistress’ heels servicing her during such an event. How many nights had passed where Hana endured perfect harmony all alone, where I was content to nestle my mouth between Mistress Symmetra’s thighs and tend to her slit for hours on end? I could barely remember how many, but now those nights seemed so far away. Now there was merely a shared torment, from the touch of Hana’s flesh to the tiny surges of light striking our bodies.

When Mistress Symmetra ordered us to move, we move. We would shift so that the turrets could properly strike our bellies and breasts, making us quake and shiver even deeper from the shameful punishment. She watched without a look of emotion or amusement across her features, though her eyes never strayed from us to ensure that we were behaving. Needless to say, orgasms were strictly forbidden no matter how deeply the sentry turrets teased us, or how our sweaty frames rubbed together in the midst of our punishment.

While we writhed underneath the exciting torment; our bodies tense and moist and ready to burst from pleasure, I couldn’t help but cast a look towards Hana Song and think about the mayhem she had drug me into. This punishment was her fault, and I had been a good friend and fellow pet to share the fate of it with her. She was a young and eager thing, but I knew that she could learn. I was counting on it. While I watched Hana whimper and do her best to hold on, I couldn’t even do so much as give her words of consolation. All I could do was hope...hope that she would endure, hope that her sensitive young body could resist. If not, she would be gone...and very likely myself, as well. Cast away from the stern control of Mistress Symmetra, perhaps even loaned out to one of her friends that operate in similar fashion.

It was still a pleasant prospect, but I was happy with Mistress Symmetra. Spending time with Mistress Zhou was fine for the long weekends in which we were shared, but to live with her? Or serve her every night? I don’t believe I would take to it as well as Mistress Symmetra.

And yet, as we both laid there naked and writhing, I heard Hana Song’s voice break out in a predictable noise. My body tensed and tightened and my heart began to race, the sound of her second greedy climax of the evening ringing through the room. While I couldn’t blame her; not with two turret beams directed at her breasts and a third at her slit, my throat tightened and I couldn’t help but give a whimper. Hana Song had earned us both a deeper punishment that night...and perhaps even a banishment from Mistress Symmetra’s home.

Sure enough she was already standing, her hands on her hips and her face a clear mask of disapproval. Both myself and Hana looked up at her; my own frame still in control but my heart racing in worry, and Hana’s selfish, young body quivering and shaking and spasming as she squirted lewd ropes of her glaze across the room. She didn’t even finish her orgasm until Mistress Symmetra spoke, such was the speed that judgement rained from above.

“Your faith was misplaced, Fareeha.” Mistress Symmetra spoke simply, and made a “tsk” noise as she slowly shook her head. “And now...your imperfections will be another woman’s problem.”

My heart was left breaking as I laid there naked; stiff bound and cuffed and watching as Mistress Symmetra elegantly raised a hand to her visor. She pressed a button and after a tiny beep, her voice slipped through the room in piercing fashion.

“Hello, dear.” Her voice was thoughtful, critical as she spoke to someone on the other end of her communicator. “Yes, I’m afraid she failed again. Fareeha, too. Is your offer still on the table? Excellent.”

I didn’t know what deal had been made, or to whom Hana and I had been traded, but it didn’t matter.

I would follow orders no matter I went, and serve any mistress I was given to. And...I suppose Hana would come along with me. I could only hope we ended up with a woman half as skilled as Mistress Symmetra, a perfection that neither of us were good enough for.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you enjoyed this reader poll selected story. [Check me out on tumblr if you like my work!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
